Conventionally, there has been known an electronic device on which a coupling apparatus can be mounted. Here, the coupling apparatus is an apparatus that restricts movement of one housing as well as prevents other housing from being removed from the one housing.
Regarding such a structure, an electronic device or an apparatus is preferred to have, for example, a novel configuration that can restrict the movement of the housing in simple way or that can lock another member.